Reasons Why I Love You
by PrettyinPink33
Summary: Jackie makes Hyde a list for the reasons why she loves him. A fluffy J/H oneshot, possibly a twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

Reasons why I love you:

You're so hot!

You make me laugh so much with your government conspiracies and sarcasm.

You're tough, and manly.

If a guy looks at me the wrong way, you'll beat the crap out of him. You protect my honor.

You're really good at, you know….

I've never been so satisfied so much after, you know….

You have a really big, you know….

You make me feel safe.

You make me feel loved.

You look so sexy in a suit and tie.

You were the only one that remembered Kitty's birthday. I respect you for that, because I know you respect them with all your heart.

You hold me in your arms the right way. It's like we're two puzzle pieces meant to fit together.

Even though you act tough, you actually care about all five of us and Red and Kitty more than anyone else in the group.

Deep inside, you have a huge heart, and in the end will always do the right thing.

You let me stay with you in your already small cot when I had nowhere to go. And you never pressured me to have sex. You never made a move. You knew I wasn't ready.

You think I'm a badass. No one thinks that!

You're so smart!

You took me to prom. And it was the best night ever.

It feels so good to sit on your lap. It's MY seat. No one else's.

You gave me your Zeppelin t-shirt. And I've never gotten a better present.

You helped me out so much when I was broken over Michael.

You know how to drive me crazy.

You give great advice.

You give the best burns.

You waited for me. You waited eight months before we had sex, even though you were used to screwing a different girl every day.

You have so much potential! You're going to be successful one day. I promise you.

You changed me. I used to be a shallow bitch (okay, maybe I still am) but you taught me how to like deeper things, instead of materialistic, worldly possessions. (See! Like I said before, you really are deeper than you come across.)

You got arrested for me.

You imagined a future with me! Even if it was with me being fat and you ordering me to get you a beer, it was a future! With us!

You punched Chip for calling me a bitch, even though you said you hated me.

I know you respect me. And that makes me feel good.

You taught me how to be Zen for Laurie, and you were actually proud of me when I beat her ass.

You're a great kisser.

You have the best hair in the world.

You make me feel like a woman.

You're rough skin feels so good against my soft skin.

I actually love your sunglasses, secretly.

You taught me to have a secret guilty pleasure for rock.

You believed that I could do better than Michael, and you convinced me to believe it too. And I'm glad you did.

I'm your, Doll.

You're my Puddin' Pop.

You have my heart. You took it from me since the day you got arrested for me so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyde put the letter down with a smile on his face.

When Jackie told him that she had a Valentine's Day present in his room, he had to admit, he shook the paper a few times to see if any money would fall out.

A letter? Really? A little piece of pink paper marked with hearts and smiley faces? Well, it WAS Jackie.

At least she appreciated the fact that bigger really was better.

When he read the letter, he couldn't help but feel...blissful.

It was a girly world to use, but his life just kept on falling into the right places.

And he was loved.

He shook the thoughts out of his head.

Maybe the letter would be helpful, he had completely forgotten to buy Jackie a present and this would be the perfect opportunity to make one.

But, he wasn't exactly crafty guy, and his ripped sheet of loose-leaf paper surely wouldn't surpass Jackie's pink, disgusting stationary.

However, he had proudly lowered Jackie's expectations a great deal, so she'd be fine.

He picked up a pen from under his cot and tore a piece of paper from his black notebook.

In bold letters, he wrote:

REASONS WHY I LO-

Wait, wait, wait.

What the hell was he thinking? Reasons why...he _loved _her?

He scratched it out:

REASONS WHY, YOU KNOW, I LIKE YOU

Muuuch better.

Ok, so. Why did he lo-ahem, like her?

Well, she always smelled nice.

He wrote it down.

Her hair was pretty soft.

He wrote it down again.

She was a _pretty _good kisser.

_"Well, the kiss was hot but-well, did you feel anything?"_

_Hyde paused._

_"Uh...no." He felt his lips. "Well...no."_

Yeah, she was a great kisser.

He sighed, that would be enough, right?

Yeah, if he went to hell and back.

He scratched his head. What else?

Well, she made him laugh a lot.

No, no. Too sentimental. He crossed it out and instead put:

You're a trip.

Okay, what else?

You're pretty good at...you know...too.

Okay, he got all the materialistic things out of the way.

He scrunched his nose as he started writing other things. Things he hoped no one else would ever see.

You're always on my mind.

Whenever I'm with you, I, you know, forget about things.

I like holding you when we sleep.

Ten minutes later, Hyde looked at his form of affection and rolled his eyes. Jackie would flip when she saw this.

She hated when she overreacted.

It wasn't really true, anyway.

He just needed to get her a damn gift.

He looked over his letter:

REASONS WHY I, YOU KNOW, LIKE YOU:

You smell nice.

You're hair's really soft.

You're a pretty good kisser.

You're a trip.

You're pretty good at...you know...too.

You kinda make me happy, I guess.

You're always on my mind.

I like to hold you when we sleep.

When I'm with you, I, you know, forget about things.

You made me a better person, in a way.

You believe that I can be successful. That feels pretty good.

You're hot.

You look pretty when you flip your hair.

Whenever we fight, you never say you're sorry. You just crawl onto my lap and give me a kiss. I like it.

You know me, a lot.

You actually don't look like a walrus without makeup.

I guess it feels good that you love me.

You realized that you _can _do better than that dumb ding-dong.

You made me meet my dad, thanks.

You feel really nice when you sit on my lap.

I'm really proud of you for everything.

He cringed as he read his last reason:

You taught me how to love people. Because I guess I love you. A lot. Damn hypnotizing woman.


End file.
